Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion is the main armed force of the Reman Empire and the Third Empire of Cyrodiil. It is also a large military organization in The Elder Scrolls universe. Based on the concept of the Roman military, the Imperial Legion similarly proclaims itself to be the most disciplined and effective military force in history, and that it preserves the peace and rule of law in the Empire. In , the Nerevarine may join the Legion, perform tasks for them, and eventually rise in rank up to the highest one, the "Knight of the Imperial Dragon". While playing heavily into the previous installment of the series, Morrowind's sequel, , featured the Legion, yet gave the Hero of Kvatch no opportunity to sign up as a legionnaire. In , the Dragonborn can join the Legion regardless of who they sided with in "Unbound." The Legion also captured and attempted to behead the Dragonborn upon entering Skyrim, beginning the game, because they believe that they are affiliated with the Stormcloaks, along with Lokir, Ralof, and Ulfric Stormcloak. History First Era Blackwater War During the First Era, the Imperial Legion existed as part of the Reman Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil A notable war in the First Era called the Blackwater War erupted around 1E 2811, during which the Fourth Legion attempted to take and maintain control over Black Marsh.The Blackwater War, Volume I Their Argonian opponents, however, were easily able to use the Legion's ineffective equipment and tactics in the swamps to their advantage.The Blackwater War, Volume II By 1E 2820, the forces in Black Marsh had been destroyed.The Blackwater War, Volume IV By 1E 2823, the Legion had adapted to Black Marsh's climate with more fitting equipment and tactics.The Blackwater War, Volume V In 1E 2828, the Legion accidentally started a massive fire known as the "Great Burn," which destroyed a significant portion of the province during its three-year rampage, again forcing the Legion to retreat.The Blackwater War, Volume VI However, by 1E 2837 the Legion had won the war and officially claimed Black Marsh for the Empire.The Blackwater War, Volume VII Third Era The modern Imperial Legion was born from the great army of Tiber Septim, which he used to conquer Tamriel. The Legion remained the greatest fighting force on Tamriel and possibly on Nirn for over 400 years after the death of Tiber. The Legion fought in several wars and conflicts during the Third Era, among them the War of the Red Diamond, and they also fought in the conflict of the Camoran Usurper.Brief History of the Empire, v 3Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras Emperor Uriel Septim V used the Legion in his conquest of the island kingdoms between Akavir and Tamriel and for his disastrous invasion of Akavir itself, which completely killed two legions off, including the Emperor himself. The Legion met, perhaps, its greatest trial during the Oblivion Crisis in which Oblivion Gates opened all across Tamriel, and the Legion was called to combat the Daedra. Fourth Era as seen in .]] One of the noteworthy events is the Umbriel Invasion. The Flying City of Umbriel, the city that devoured souls in the early Fourth Era, had a course directly for the Imperial City, and as it neared the Heartland, the Imperial Legion, along with the Synod and the College of Whispers, tried to mount several attacks upon the Flying City. The Imperial Mages cast Levitation spells so the Legion could reach Umbriel. Unfortunately, the Umbriel War Machine proved too great a force, and the Legionnaires were killed off before they could breach Umbriel. After the Oblivion Crisis, the fall of the Septim Empire, and the Umbriel Invasion, the Legion was greatly weakened, and the once great fighting force had declined greatly. Years later, the Aldmeri Dominion attacked the Empire in what is known as the Great War. Unprepared for the vicious Aldmeri assault, the Legion suffered heavy casualties. However, in the Battle of the Red Ring, the Legion surrounded and destroyed Lord Naarifin's forces stationed in the Imperial City. It was a victory such as had never been seen by men against mer since the times of Tiber Septim himself, and it gave the Empire the bargaining tools necessary to sign the White-Gold Concordat. Thirty years after, part of the Legion would be dispatched to Skyrim to stop the Stormcloak Rebellion and end the Civil War. Duties .]] Intended as the sole militaristic force behind Cyrodiil's seat of power, the Legion operates in conjunction with the Imperial City's police-force, the Imperial Watch. Their headquarters are situated in the Imperial City.Events and dialogue in The Legion is the primary fighting force of the Cyrodilic Empire, however cities and towns most often have their own City Guard, and do not rely on the Legion for police duties or law enforcement. An exception to this is the Imperial City, which has an entire legion stationed in it. Oath New recruits must take the oath binding them to the service of the Emperor and the Legion: "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor... and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"Events and character dialogue in Battle formation and ranking , a female Legate in Skyrim.]] The Legion fights only on land. Aquatic operations are carried out by their counterpart, the Imperial Navy. To counterstrike magic foes of The Empire, the Imperial Battlemages arose. Some fans tried to estimate the actual fighting strength of the Imperial by assuming that there are only 18 legions in the Imperial Legion and, since a Legion numbers 5,000 Legionnaires Lord of Souls, then the Imperial Legion has 90,000 troops when at full strength. It should be noted that this is solely fan estimate and no official information have been released to confirm that the Imperial Legion have a total of 18 legions. Another issue with the fan estimate is that it over-simplifies how military in general works. Taking the Roman Legion for example since the fan estimate used Roman Legion as an example, the legions with prestige and those stationed in the frontlines or dangerous locations typically have more troops than usual. In those circumstances, while an average legion has around 5120 soldiers, these legions can have up to 11,000 to 16,000 soldiers for obvious reasons. As of Skyrim, the rank structure is like that of the historical Roman Empire. However, including the potential recruitment of the Last Dragonborn, there are 11 other Legates who can be encountered. Historically, a legate commanded a legion. As there is no mention of exactly how many legions was in Skyrim,Additionally, the rank of General actually did exist, and it was applied to someone who generally commanded more than one legion, the actual fighting strength of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim is unknown.. Ranks (Morrowind) * Recruit * Spearman * Trooper * Agent * Champion * Knight Errant * Knight Bachelor * Knight Protector * Knight of the Garland * Knight of the Imperial Dragon Ranks (Skyrim) *Auxillary *Private (mentioned by Captain Aldis) *Quaestor *Praefect *Tribune *Legate *General Ranks with unknown status *Centurion *Fort Commander Highest Rank *Commander of the Imperial Legion Types of soldiers in the Legion The Legion uses a variety of soldiers, which consist of the following units, light and heavy cavalry, heavily-armored knights, berserkers, skirmishers, archers, scouts, pikemen and foot knights.Manual of Arms Manual of Armor The Legion also uses Battlemages and artillery.Report: Disaster at Ionith Catapults during the Skyrim Civil War During the Third Era, the Imperial Battlemages also used Dragons, but it is unknown if the Legion still has some Dragons left.Starlover's Log Types of armor in the Legion The Legion uses a variety of materials. Light armor is used for scouts, skirmishers, archers and light cavalry. The most common materials for light armor are fur, leather and chainmail armor, which are readily available throughout the Empire. Mithril, elven and glass are considered rare. Heavy armor is used for the frontline infantry, heavy cavalry, foot knights, pikemen and officers. The most common materials for heavy armor are iron and steel, with dwarven, orcish, ebony and daedric being rare. The Legion uses many materials for their arms, which are listed from cheapest and least desirable, to most expensive and most desirable: iron, steel, silver, dwarven, elven, glass and daedric. Enchanted weapons and armor are also used by the Legion, but since the Mages Guild was used to enchant armor, it is unknown if the Legion still uses enchanted armor. Divisions As of the Fourth Era, each Legion is composed of 5,000 Legionnaires. Lord of Souls *First Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir.Report: Disaster at Ionith *Second Legion - Stationed in Valenwood which was used to guard Imperial War supplies. *Fourth Legion – commanded by Augurius Bucco; fought in the Blackwater War in Black MarshThe Blackwater War, Volume I *Fifth Legion - involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Seventh Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Eighth Legion – fought during the Great WarThe Great War *Ninth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Tenth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir and the Great War. *Twelfth Legion – appears in . *Fourteenth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Seventeenth Legion – involved with the Invasion of Akavir. *Eighteenth Legion – mentioned nominally in . By game *Imperial Legion (Morrowind) *Imperial Legion (Oblivion) *Imperial Legion (Skyrim) *Imperial Legion (Online) Appearances * * * * ** External links *The Imperial Library has articles on the Imperial Legion de:Kaiserliche Legion es:Legión Imperial ru:Имперский легион pl:Legion Cesarski fr:Légion Impériale it:Legione Imperiale ja:帝国軍 nl:Keizerlijk Legioen Category:Factions Category:Imperial Legion Category:Imperial Factions Category:Lore: Factions